NOT WHAT I EXPECTED - Pony Island
Jared plays a very odd game that treats him like an idiot, and has puzzle menus! Synopsis Jared was talking to one of his friends about Pony Island. He doesn't know much about it. This game is not about ponies! The Start Game option doesn't work, and Jared struggles through the confusing menu. Jared gets a ticket. Jared works out what he needs to do and is now allowed to start. He looks very confused as he guesses that this weird game is a puzzle game. Jared jumps over obstacles as a pony. The game is treating Jared like an idiot. The game asks to insert your soul to continue. Jared searches for the soul key. Jared chooses to crash the game. Jared is chatted to by a h0peles$0uL. Another chat box opens and someone complains about him crashing the game - and Jared tells him to eat shit! Jared tells the nerd that he is talking to his mom! The game starts controlling itself, and loads Pony Island. Jared realizes that this is some creepypasta. The game scolds Jared when he guesses that the password is password. Jared is playing the pony game again, and the pony is killed. Jared doesn't know what the password is, so he is forced to continue failing the pony game. The game hints to Jared to look elsewhere. The menu falls apart, and Jared finds the Advanced options. Jared wants free will, and investigates the advanced menu. Jared finally finds the password, and is confused as a odd cutscene is shown. Jared is told to ask a question. Jared checks out the game audio settings. He turns everything up until it pierces the heart! It does exactly that. Jared wants the pony lasers, but the game moves the option so he can't click on it, and calls him a cheater! Jared is given more menu puzzles to solve. Jared gets his pony lasers and kills everyone on the screen. Jared now destroys everything with the pony lasers, and wins a pony ticket! All the enemies are now killed with the pony breath! Jared stops paying attention to the jumps and hits one of them, and has to start the level again. He beats the level, and is called a cheater! Another character has made it into the core file. Jared attempts to delete the core file, but the trash can is apparently guarding it. Jared competes in few puzzle games with the trash can. Jared really likes these puzzles. The core file is deleted once Jared succeeds. Jared accesses the guest account. Jared is allowed into the hopeless soul's account. Jared has to hack into the Pony Island game. Jared attempts to get into the corrupted user account. The evil account's password is ponies, and Jared loads Pony Island. Jared finds Adventure Mode! Jared needs to solve some puzzle menus before playing the adventure mode. Jared finds another laser power, and loops the code to get a lot of laser power. Jared decides to end the video, as he defeats a stronger enemy. This game has been 'a thing'. Category:Videos Category:ProJared Plays